


Eyes Have It

by ReptileMistressQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Human/Monster Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptileMistressQueen/pseuds/ReptileMistressQueen
Summary: Medusa the gorgon finds a man shipwrecked close to her garden. But he was different than the others she expected him to be!Medusa x human male characterA monster romance
Relationships: Human/Medusa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Eyes Have It

Dawn was bringing light and cool air into the Garden of Stone.

All of the statues would dominate the greenery if more men decided to approach this hideaway. A once beautiful woman was making her rounds around the garden, her everyday routine before she decided to get some breakfast. Her movement was as if she was gliding in her fuchsia-coloured robes that concealed her womanly figure, pale skin and slender legs. Occasionally, she gave her hair a few caresses which were responded by hisses. She smiled as her hair was her only companion in this ever changing world. Most women would love a dog or a four-legged companion to sit with them in their own Eden.

But she is no ordinary woman.

Medusa was once beautiful, intelligent and had a smile on her face. It was her lifelong dream to serve her goddess Athena and be a maiden in Her shrine. But one fateful day had snatched her happiness unexpectedly and her presence was no longer welcome in Athena's shrine. Feeling so dirty, humiliated and hurt, Athena punished her by turning the once beautiful maiden into a hideous gorgon with snakes for hair and a stare that could petrify men into stones. This made Medusa feel more alone than she was before. Any men who crossed her garden were met with the same fate to be part of the garden.

The oldest had vines sprouting from his pillar of a body.

Medusa sighed as she wished she has someone to talk to. It's not like she doesn't talk to the snakes in her hair but it would be nice to have someone different to talk to and more importantly not turn into stone when they see her.

Just then, she heard someone coughing.

It was a lone mortal man. But something doesn't feel right and Medusa couldn't put her hand on it. Even her tress of snakes in her hair were baffled at this shipwrecked stranger. Having the sudden courage, Medusa approached the unconscious man.

He's not as handsome as the others whom had dared to trespass this area and by gazing into her eyes, have turned into stone. But this man...

"W-where am I?"

Medusa's serpent-like eyes were wide. He was lean but built but his face was graced with fogs for eyes.

"Is anyone there?" the man's voice asked, a bit braver this time.

Collecting herself, Medusa introduced who she is. "I'm Medusa of the Garden of Stone. Who are you and what are you doing at the shores close to my garden?"

The blind man blinked, looking curious rather than afraid of the gorgon's introduction. He was staring directly at her. "Are you THE Medusa who guards this place?"

"I am. Can't you see me?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I've lost my sights since I was small. But I managed."

Medusa was surprised. No wonder he hasn't turned into stone when he had eye contact with her! His hand reached out to touch hers but she didn't recoil or allow her snakes to attack him. He was feeling each fingers and traced the palm of her hand. 

It felt different compared to the roughness of how men grabbed her in the past.

"You don't...feel like stone or scales of a fish," he murmured.

Medusa has her hands on her hips. "And who told you that my skin was made out of stones or scales?"

The told her of stories he was told from his journey. The man introduced himself as Astre, a funny name for a funny man like him. He told the gorgon of his journey to find a place to settle down to rest because no one else would want to hire or accept a blind old fool like him.

Feeling a stab of pity within her, Medusa decided to let him stay with her for now until he found some place else to go.

And Astre agreed.

...

It's been a few months and both the gorgon and man enjoyed each other's company.

Astre sometimes began to greet the snakes in Medusa's hair, making the gorgon giggle at how silly he was to give each snake a stroke and talked in a tone one would use for a cat or dog. And the snakes would dart their tongues out to touch his hand.

Medusa was starting to enjoy his company. It's been years since she has a friend to talk to.But there was a question that was nagging her since Astre's arrival.

"Astre, do you have a lover?" she asked as the both of them were walking around the garden, hand-in-hand. Astre's expression became sombre.

"Not once," he murmured. Medusa could tell that he was telling the truth. "I am of course the village's fool. The man with no eyes and only sings to save his life."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

He lifted her hand and kissed her softly. "I'll be alright, Medusa. Thank you for listening to me and not see me as a fool."

Medusa was blushing and her snakes were hissing excitedly at the affect. "You were never a fool in my eyes, Astre. I don't see anything that's worth to be tossed aside. You're the kindness man I have ever met."

"And you are the kindest and most wonderful woman I've ever met."

Before they both knew it, both of their lips inched close to each other and then they both seal each other with a kiss. Oh a kiss was something new to the both of them! Astre hasn't experienced one at all while Medusa has found her first one.

"Medusa..."

"Astre...please stay with me...."

The man took both of the gorgon's hands and kissed them once more. "I want to stay with you as well, Medusa. Let's enjoy each other's company."

And that's how Medusa found a wonderful companion and a friend.


End file.
